Guns and Roses
by SasoriAkatsukiLover
Summary: Sasuke is a feared, menice, cold hearted killer. Will one of his clients capture his heart, literally?   a dark read, new chapters to come! Sasusaku.


**DISCLAIMER : i dont own naruto, i never will**

**Hello fellow readers , im J.**

**Id just like to mention this is my first Fanfiction, so please review as i will really need the support, critisism is welcome also :)**

**i have not stole the name of the fanfiction, Guns and(n') Roses origionally belongs to the band..**

**This fanfiction is a bit dark, it envolves some character death, but overall is a bittersweet sasusaku with plenty of lemons to come!**

**It will take this chapter to get going, but i will only continue if i have motivation.**

**Thankyou so much for viewing, reviewing and reading if you did.**

**Please, tell me what i can do better! **

**The setting is in old victorian london, i hope you dont mind the OOC and changed settings, this is an AU by the way.**

**I try to keep it in much character as i can though!**

**the story is **_lightly _**based on the setting of kuroshitsuji.**

**This story is set from Sasuke's point of view.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARCTER DEATH.**

**not your cup of tea? please do not continue :D**

**Enough with the chatter, i now present my first fanfiction dedicated to a pairing i love.**

Guns and Roses.'

* * *

><p>Beautiful, thick crimson stained roses, graves upon graves. A row like the front line, the guns belong to me though. A course of pretty lovers, until death do they part.<p>

35 days, pure unfiltered romance, weeping hearts, blackened soul.

A new kindle of love sprouts like a blossom in the spring.

Pure cliched romance, just like the books. Love in hands, in mind, in life,

its you that holds the key to my locked heart. You can play the corpse dear, ill be the killer,

Stuff your intestines in the blood of pigs and cows, the blood of children, and thier mothers.

Six inch nails though your visual sence, crafting knives implanted in your coarse throat,

Because if you have love, what good is common sence?

* * *

><p>Sasuke uchiha, the lucky boy, devilishly handsome, arent i?<p>

New heart, a fresh girlfreind for the evening.  
>"Hello" Shes petite, a thin figure bending curves around her waist.<p>

"Hello" I greet her, a new aquantitence. Licorice hair, a bittersweet smile, a dead angel.

She sits, its a lick of the tooth tonight, im new at her game, by the end of the night i would have won against the opposing side, contrare.

Long spindly fingers i weave inbetween hers, mouth twitching up into the convincing evening smile.

All to easy for me to stroll into the dinner i had specifically laid out for both attendees of her last meal.

Her light smile is a confused, blurry midnight eyes ravish over the feast of food, i wonder weather shes smart, that thought tosses over the window when she picks around the food with dazzling cutlery.

"Dig in"

I encorouige her to hurry this up, i have more appointments than one tonight it seems.

Her eyes drift to my face and she gives an expectant smirk before shifting the fork around a little.

"Im not that stupid, baby."

I look upon her filthy face for a moment, dragging all the greiveing disgust i piled up since my first taste of blood.

"Well, well."

She muses, standing, obivioulsy about to leave.

I grab her thin wrist, smile a little more before she reaslies that i have more weapons than drastically poisned dinner on tonights plate.

"Its not something i have against you, i just need a little-"

"Blood? Sex? Ive been haveing the same problem, killing rates being low nowdays makes it easier for us _all _to lick the knives clean before we throw out a worldwide assasination, Knowing my and possibly your targets are half beaten to death, lying in a sea of thier own blood and sweat, dont you want- _need_ to lap thier blood from the blade you use to cut the very own wires of thier necks?"

My covers down, i have no words to accompany the speech seeing as this whore is also a freshly slaughtered killer, blood dyed thighs, dagger teeth like sharks barrage.

"Shame i'll be killing you anyway, i need a good feed too baby." She mutters, eyeing her nails with quick glances.

Shes talkative, confident and scheaming, just what i was hopeing to catch.

Since the secret spilled of a cold blooded killer, everyone in london is on thier toes.

Haveing jack the ripped just abominated, i decided to cover his tracks, live the life he wanted to carry on, kill the ones he never could.

There was an akward silence, less awkward, even though i could see the evil glossed in her eyes, she was ready to pounce.

Yet i really had nothing to say, words should be kept to a minimum when your a serial killer, unless your sadism is at a high rate and tormenting the victim makes your adrenaline stir.

She was the first to cockily wade towords me, her expression lit like fireworks, she loved the tension.

Although she couldnt tell i loved it more.

I licked my upper lip, and screwed the dinner knife into her blackened lungs.

blood smeared the entire utensil, i breathed.

There was a short scream, she begged me for oxygen i simply could not offer the girl.

"You-u baastard!"

And she was dead as my heart.

...

* * *

><p><strong>This will be my shortest chapter, as all my others will be over 1000 words. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, take care !**


End file.
